


it works for us

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Brett Talbot, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Corey Bryant, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Non-Traditional Relationship(s), Not Fic, Not!Fic, Open Relationships, Sex Repulsed Corey, Sex repulsed asexual, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason x Corey but with sex repulsed!ace!Corey. Mason and Corey have have been dating for awhile. They even live together although they have neverbhad sex and maybe Mason's starting to get a little frisker. Cause let's face it he's a bit of a horn dog. And well, Corey is scared to tell him that he's asexual, that he doesn't like sex at all, scared that Mason will dump him. And he doesn't want that. So one night he gives in and has sex with Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it works for us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have access to a computer rn but when I do I plan on turning this into an actual fic. Mostly because 1) there needs to be more Mason/Corey fics out there 2) more asexual and aromantic fics 3) I just really want to.

Okay Mason x Corey but with sex repulsed!ace!Corey. Mason and Corey have have been dating for awhile. They even live together although they have neverbhad sex and maybe Mason's starting to get a little frisker. Cause let's face it he's a bit of a horn dog. And well, Corey is scared to tell him that he's asexual, that he doesn't like sex at all, scared that Mason will dump him. And he doesn't want that. So one night he gives in and has sex with Mason. If he feigns having to pee afterward so he can go to the bathroom and throw up then that's his own secret. He's just glad that he can make Mason happy. He keeps having sex with him, keeps throwing up afterward. Sometimes pretending he has to go to the bathroom because he has to throw up right away. Sometimes he's able to wait until Mason is asleep before he slips out of bed. And he always feels like he needs to shower afterward. He doesn't like how hot and sweaty he gets. Doesn't like how dirty and sticky he feels. Then one day he just can't handle it anymore and starts crying as Mason fucks him. Of course Mason stops immediately and asks what's wrong. Corey tires to explajn between sobs. Eventually Mason just shushes him and holds him until he calms down before asking him what happened. Corey explains everything feeling exhausted, oh so exhausted. Mason feels horrible, feels like he should've known that something was wrong. Corey tells him that it's fine, there was no way he could've known. Also tells him he doesn't want to breakup but understands if that's what Mason wants. It's not what he wants at all, and Corey couldn't be more relieved. So things go more or less back to normal. Only difference is Mason masturbates a lot. So much so that Corey starts feeling guilty. Feels like he's not giving his boyfriend something that he should be giving him, something that his boyfriend wants. After a couple weeks of thinking really hard about it he finally sits Mason down and tells him he thinks that they should have an open relationship. Sexually. He wants Mason all to himself romantically, but is willing to let him go out every once in awhile and find someone to fuck as long as he always came home to him. Mason is hesitant at first but eventually agrees. So that Friday he and Corey go out and find him a fuckbuddy. The guy they find is tall and gorgeous and Mason looks utterly turned on by the guy. "See you at home. I love you." Mason tells him, giving him a small kiss before sauntering off to seduce Tall and Gorgeous. So Corey goes home. He doesn't bother waiting up but wakes up around 1 in the morning when Mason climbs into bed with him. "Have fun?" Corey asks, cuddling up to him. He smells like he just took a shower so it's more than likely he had sex with Tall and Gorgeous. Mason promises to tell him in the morning so they both go to sleep. True to his word Mason tells him about it over brsakfast. Tall and Gorgeous' name is Brett and apparently he's Aromantic. He and Mason had exchanged numbers before Mason  left he night before. And he really wants Corey to meet him. So he does. The three of them end up becoming friends. Mason and Corey dating each other while Mason and Brett have sex every few weeks. It may not be conventional but it works for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all typed out my phone so sorry for an mistakes.
> 
> On tumblr @sourwolfsboyfriend


End file.
